


War of Powers

by Canthelpmyself



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, F/F, Orcs, Trolls, lex is good, other tags when I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canthelpmyself/pseuds/Canthelpmyself
Summary: Adventure of a different kind, where Elves, and Orcs exist, totally non Canon. Fantasy world of my own creation. Kara and Alex are Elves, Sam is a badass archer, Lex is good..





	1. here lies legends

National City was a bustling hive of activity, the streets were crowded with people across all 5 levels of the City, market stalls had been set up on every street selling wares from all corners of Thorul, spices from the southern kingdom of Daxam, swords, arrows and armour from western kingdom of Cornhall, silks and cloths from Midvale, and foods of all styles from National City itself. 

Princess Lena walked down the cobbled street from the Castle which was perched on the uppermost level, the large thick wooden gates that separated the castle from the second level opened and inviting for once, allowing locals and visitors alike to stroll around. Lena was accompanied by her advisor and confident Jess and a small detachment of the Kings guard walked quietly behind the girls as the gawped and laughed at the stalls.  
The festival of Abox was something that excited the whole city, the influx of people added a vibrancy to place that brought a smile to all. 

Not many remembered all the reasons why the festival of Abox was celebrated but Lena had studied in library, reading about the war of races that had consumed and almost destroyed Thorul some 300 years ago. She had devoured the accounts of how the humans, elves and dwarves had banded together to repel the threat of the Northern hordes of Orcs, Trolls, werebeasts and other creatures that were now seen as nothing more than fairy tales to the populace of the kingdoms. 

Lena had wondered where the elves and dwarves had disappeared too, her brother King Lex had been adamant that they were long gone from the kingdoms and if the elves were still around they would be in the deep forest of Narl which stretched for hundreds of miles in the East of Thorul, the edges reached in the North to the foothills of the mountains of Kruse and to the South into Daxam, they were deep, almost impenetrable, very few had ever ventured into them, apart from a few hardy hunters.

The last time the King had sent riders there had been some 3 months ago and they had returned frustrated, Sir Spheer had led that expedition and other than fleeting sights of something in the trees had come back empty handed. Lex had not explained to Lena why they had been sent, despite Lena's frequent requests for information.  
The dwarves however were known to be cave dwellers and the mountains of Kruse which stretched across the entire North was their ancient home. Dwarves had been famous for their mining and gems they uncovered, and their armour was reputed to be the best made. In fact both the King and a few of his most trusted knights had Dwarven armour that despite its age was still strong, robust, able to turn away arrows and sword blows without denting. 

Lena herself had found in hers exploring the storage rooms deep below the castle she had found a chain mail covering that she kept in her room, it must have been for a dwarf as it was too small for men, but it covered her from neck to below her waist, being small of stature Lena fitted it perfectly, and had worn it under her armour when she had been in training with the Kings Guard. Apart from Jess no one knew she had this, and it felt like a second skin, and never hindered her during her sword bouts.  
As she and Jess walked deeper into the city, through to the third level, which like all the other levels ran in widening concentric circles around the Castle. The second level was predominantly living space, with houses covering the entire area, narrow streets, with bars, and eating establishments dotted all over. 

The third level was the widest as it was where the farming and agricultural activities were carried out, it stretched for about 3 miles, all round and enabled small holdings to exist. It was separated by a 70 foot high wall from the second level, and like the wall that separated it from the fourth level was thick stone about 20 foot deep, which allowed for guard placements on its top. The river Ash ran through its heart with many bridges allowing for passage as well as canals that had been dug over the decades to allow for water to be moved to the fruit trees and arable land. In fact the Ash ran throughout the entire City, its source was a spring in the Castle grounds itself, which provided the clearest sharpest water that Lena loved.

Lena loved walking through this level, greeting the many farmers with a hearty cheer, she was very popular amongst the population of National City due to her open nature and her willingness to help with problem solving of farming yields and disease management. She chaired the farming council, guiding and resolving disputes. She had been instrumental in improving the water flow to the harder reaches of the City which had increased the produce being grown, and added to wealth of the farmers and of course the coffers of the King.

The fourth level was were the two girls were heading, eager to see Lena's new gelding who along with hundreds of other horses were housed in the City stables. A smaller stable was on the upper level that housed the Kings horse and those of his guard but she preferred to keep hers.  
This level also housed the permanent home of the army, barracks stretched all round, with smithy's, blasting dense smoke as farriers and blacksmiths worked on adding the to the stores in the armoury as well as running repairs to existing troopers equipment. 

Training areas were dotted around, with troopers being drilled either with bow, pike, spear, or sword. A vast arena was placed at edge of this level, not far from the vast imposing fortifications that comprised edge of the City. Walls 40 foot thick, and 150 feet high stretched around, battlements every 50 metres. Cannons perched on the top of walls, rarely used now, except for royal occasions, and certainty not anger for decades. It was an imposing sight and one Lena never tired of seeing especially when she climbed into the watch towers to see the vast plains beyond the walls. This was notionally the 5 level, where small villages had sprung up over the years. 

To get to the 4th level Lena and Jess crossed the bridge of Heroes. It spanned a causeway that ran the whole round the city, and was the only permanent entrance to the third and upper levels. Its span was 150 meters and was wide enough for one cart to progress, however there was two passing spaces to allow for speedier traffic flow. On the walls of the bridge were statues of heroes all from the war of races and the battle of Abox that was being celebrated that day. There was Drax of Daxam, famed for his sword skills and who led the decisive charge that won the day all those years ago.  
Golfring the Dwarven king , his hand resting on his doubled headed axe, which reputedly had been used to slay four mountain trolls. Morgan Grant of the legendary Mountain Legion, his one eye looking quizzically towards who knew what, he had died protecting the King at Abox, he had taken numerous arrows to his body but he had fought on ensuring that King Lewis was safe. His descendant Cat Grant was an advisor to the present day King, an outspoken and forthright woman who pulled no punches, metaphorically or physically. Alura of the Elves was the other notable statue, a proud woman dressed in what one assumed was forest garb, an elvish longbow in one hand and a sword in the other... a smile on her face . 

Walking slowly past the statues Lena paused to note the garlands of flowers that had been placed at their bases admiring the colours, and the scent of them.  
Crossing the bridge they soon found themselves at the stables, seeing their rides saddled and ready two pages dressed in the Royal Standard holding the reins...  
As they petted their horses, their guards mounted their horses ready for the ride...  
Lena mounted her black gelding Star and adjusted herself in the saddle when she heard a shout from behind her, turning in the saddle she saw a page running towards her waving his hands...  
The page came up to her horse panting heavily “Your Highness, the King requires you in the council chambers immediately"  
Raising her eyebrows and with a frown, Lena asked "and did the King say for what reason?"  
"No my lady he did not, he only said it was urgent and you should come with all haste"  
"Fine, we will ride there, Jess come on let’s go and see what my brother has done today”  
The girls, turned their horses and rode back towards the Castle and keep, their guard riding behind them...  
On arrival at the main courtyard two pages came out to take the horses and Lena and Jess dismounted and went through the large doors and down the shallow incline to the Kings council Chamber. Two of the Kings Honour guard stood at attention at the door, and as Lena and Jess approached one reached over and pulled it open.  
“Princess Lena, the King is waiting for you, please go in, but your aide is not allowed"  
Nodding Lena turned at to Jess and mouthed "sorry" as she rushed through the door closing behind her as Jess smiled grimly " no problem I am sure she will tell me later " she said to the guard...  
Lena entered the council chamber to see her brother sitting at the head of the table, Barons Edge, and Lord sat either side of him, Baroness Grant, and chatelaine J'onnz seated further round, the archivist Querl Dox was seated as well, which surprised Lena as he was not often seen outside of the library.  
She moved to the only remaining chair and sat, smiling gently to her brother who smiled in return.  
"Great now we are all here I have some disturbing and troubling news to share with you all" Lex spoke with grave authority.  
Everyone sat forward to hear, and Lena noticed that Baroness Grant looked sullen and seemed to have been crying, given the redness of her eyes.  
Lex continued “A raven arrived from the North, direct from Commander Olsen of the Mountain Legion. One of his patrols was discovered 2 days ago by his Pathfinders who had bee. Sent to find them after they failed to return from a routine sweep they had massacred and mutilated, the only survivor was the patrol leader, who was himself near death, but before he went into a coma he was able to utter two words, Orcs and Trolls" Lex paused to let that sink in for a moment, before he continued .  
"He goes onto say that the Pathfinders scoured the surrounding area and found enough traces to convince him that it was the work of Orcs at the very least, and that they had collected proof of the same"  
"Seriously your highness" spoke Baron Lord,” I am not believing some fanciful story from that bloody imbecile Olsen, he sees ghosts and demons everywhere. Orcs and trolls really? this isn't the first time he has made up some story, I feel for those who have died but it was probably brigands nothing more" he sat back in his chair and folded his arms. The Baron was the chief of the Treasury and not a friend to Lena who always found him to be sleazy, especially where it concerned her, more than once he had asked Lex for Lena's hand in marriage. His lands however made him wealthy and greedy for more.  
"I agree my Liege, this is just Olsen making mischief, probably wants to be posted back to the City, remember that crap about seeing Elves in the trees of Narl and was adamant they were spying on us. That's why I had him posted as far away from here as possible" added Baron Edge, the Commander General of the armed forces. Lena looked at Edge with contempt, the man was an idiot and was only in charge by name alone, as he had brought his way in, James Olsen was a friend of Lena's, and one she trusted, for him to be exiled to the Mountain Legion was a ploy she thought to remove her friends from her. He was great friends with Lord, and rumours abounded about their lavish parties and some said orgies. She trusted him less than Lord.  
She looked at her brother who remained impassive in his seat, looking round the table, as if waiting for more thoughts.  
"What proof did the Pathfinders locate?" The diminutive archivist Querl Dox asked in his usual soft voice. Lena like the kindly librarian having spent countless hours in his company reviewing old historical stories, debating points late into the night.  
Lex smiled and lifted the cloth in front of him and pushed the items underneath to the middle of the table  
"This is the first proof point” he said with an air of finality.  
Lena leant forward to see an arrowhead and a fletch, a type of which she had not seen before but was definitely not one from the four kingdoms.  
J'onn J'onnz stood and picked up the items studying them intently, "These are Orcish I am sure I have seen similar in castle armoury I am certain" he exclaimed  
Querl nodded in agreement.  
"So we are now believing some antique probably lifted from the armoury by Olsen and sent to convince us are we" spat Lord  
Cat looked up at that point and in a shaken voice "Actually, you vile piece of shit, that arrowhead was lifted from the stomach of my son who was on that patrol, and is barely alive at Fort Alban.." she slumped in her chair, as Lena dashed to her side, looking daggers at Lord and at Edge, the latter at least had the decency to look shocked.  
Lex poured Cat a goblet of wine and placed in front of her and gently squeezed her shoulder as he returned to his seat.  
"Right, so now we know that is real, and as this is something that none of us have experience of we need to learn as much as we can, real fast.  
Querl, I need your insight on this as fast as possible, what can we expect and Lena will assist you okay? "Lena and Querl nodded, the latter rising "may I be excused then your highness so I and my team can begin?"  
"Yes, go, sister please stay for a time"  
"Baron Edge, what's the current disposition of our forces ? " 

"Your Majesty, as you know the bulk of our forces are in Daxam, taking part in the bi-annual exercises. There is a detachment of archers out in the field, on a training exercise. They are not due back for another week. We have approximately 500 troopers as well as your Honour guard within the Castle. There are also 200 hundred recruits in camp, but they have only just started basic training. Why?”  
“I want to know what resources we can spare to support the Mountain Legion, but it seems we have none. If we recalled the army from Daxam how long before they return?”  
“I would expect that it would take between 3 and 4 weeks on a forced march, but is that really necessary, we are under no threat, and if there is a band of Orcs out there the Mountain Legion will surely find them” Edge replied.  
Lex looked thoughtful, “Understood and thank you, the Legion are already looking, but they are spread thin, I want a Raven to go to Daxam to our forces. Let Generals Carlson and Corben know what has happened and that they should send back half our forces immediately, the balance can remain but need to stand ready to return. You can all leave now” 

The remaining council members left, leaving Lena and Lex alone.  
“Cat is devastated, Carter was close to death, I am sending her under escort to Fort Alban today, if it wasn’t for the proof I wouldn’t be concerned but you don’t think I am over reacting do you Lena? “  
Lena poured herself a glass of wine, she was still digesting what she heard learnt. “No I don’t, I am shocked that Orcs have re-appeared, why now? It’s been generations since they last made an appearance, and as we know that was horrific times for countless people. It could be a prelude to a wider incursion, or just some unfortunate skirmish.  
None of the Legion’s recent scouting parties have seen anything of Orc movements have they?”  
“No, nothing out of the ordinary has turned up in any of the regular reports we have received over the last few months, just the usual, reports of brigands, the odd bear coming down out of the mountains looking for food. There was one notation of a flock of sheep in one of the homesteads going missing two weeks ago, but that was put down to wild animals” Lex replied looking through a pile of papers in front of him

The two spent the next hour discussing what they had learnt, not really coming up with much. Lena agreed to go speak to Querl and give him support with his investigations. 

On the other side of the castle Barons Edge and Lord sat in Edge’s private quarters

“I am not happy that Grant’s son survived and that bloody arrow was found, and I would be surprised if our mutual friend is pleased either.” Lord stated as supped on wine.  
“Agreed, my friend, it doesn’t change our plans however, if the messages we have received are true, then we are mere hours away from seeing the end once and for all or that pathetic King, and his bitch of a sister and the end of the rule of the Luthors. Once the City falls we will step in and we can shape things back the way we want them to be”.  
“I have sent a Raven to Corben, advising him on progress and that he mustn’t allow any troops to be recalled and if necessary to take care of Carlson. Also I have made sure that gates to the City will remain open tonight so that our visitors will have a free run to the castle”  
“We must leave National City before tonight then” Lord replied, “make sure we are far away before the City is sacked, my things are packed and we can be in my Castle by midsun tomorrow”  
“The next time we will be back in National City it will be as rulers” cackled Edge.


	2. The feast of Abox.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get Orcish and some guests arrive to save the day.

The festival of Abox was in full swing, as the afternoon turned into evening, parties were going on all across the first two levels of the City, dancing and music blaring out from all quarters. The streets were jammed packed with people, dressed in all sorts of fanciful outfits, full of colour. Children were darting around with mock swords and shields chasing each other up and down the streets. 

Lex looked out over the City, enjoying the sights and sounds of his people happy enjoying the fun. He himself was not so full of fun, the news of Orcs in Thorul had him worried, especially as he had no idea of their intentions. He had just come from a briefing from Querl and Lena, where Querl had shared all the insight he had, which unfortunately was not a lot. Other than knowing that Orcs hated all human life and wanted nothing more than to destroy everything that humankind had built, there wasn’t much else. They were intelligent creatures, but very tribal, histories had told of roving bands causing mayhem, but apart from that one time 300 years ago where they had banded together under a single Orc leader called Jeraxil who had led an army hell bent on nothing short of world domination, only stopped by the combined forces of human, elf and dwarf at Abox, nothing much had been heard of seen of them. As for Trolls, they were large monstrous beasts, simple of mind, but strong as three men they were easily manipulated into acts of violence, and longed for nothing more than human flesh to supplement their normal diet. Slow beasts for sure, but in battle were ferocious creatures, very hard to kill. 

Querl had outlined a vast array of other creatures of varying types that had been in the North generations ago which were equally horrific and cruel.   
He couldn’t enjoy the festivities knowing that out there somewhere maybe was a band of Orcs hell bent on who knows what. 

He had sent Lena out to join the festival, and be seen by the populace, to keep up appearances, he had promised to join the final fireworks at sunset as was tradition to start the display.

J’onn J’onnz walked up beside him on the balcony, and he looked over to see the throngs of people dancing and singing.   
“Your majesty, I have been unable to locate either Baron Edge or Lord, they do not appear to be in the castle”  
“hmm.. I would guess that they are out carousing in the City somewhere, dispatch some guards to their regular haunts to summon them back please” Lex replied absently  
“err. Sir, I believe from looking at their quarters that they have left the City, as none of their staff are there nor their belongings.”  
Lex turned and looked at J’onn “What? They have left the City why? They made no mention of this that I am aware of did they?”  
“No Sir, I don’t recall anything from either of them, it is very strange to leave during the festivities that is certain, do you wish me to send riders out to Castle Lord to bring them back?”   
“I don’t think so my friend, they probably went off with some whores, go and enjoy the party with your family”  
“As you wish Sir” J’onn walked to the balcony door, as he opened it he turned back. “Happy Abox day your majesty”   
“Thank you and you J’onn” Lex smiled and looked back out to the festival. 

Lena and Jess were in the main courtyard of the Castle Keep, both had been sampling the myriad of foods and drinks on offer, and were now watching a dancing display by a troop of dancers from Midvale, who were twirling and swirling around like flies. Both girls were laughing at the antics, however at the back of Lena’s mind she couldn’t help but think something was wrong with the news they heard, she couldn’t put her finger on it but the fact that Orcs were back was not one she was happy with and that created an unsettling feeling in her stomach.  
Making her excuses to Jess she left and moved back into the Castle to find her brother.

Lex was standing by the fuse for the firework display, watching the sun setting over the horizon. He looked towards the crowds who were now looking up at him waiting for him to get the display underway.   
Lena walked out to join him, and stood by his side.   
“Ready brother of mine?” she quipped playfully  
“Always little sister, I am looking forward to seeing what you have dreamt up for us this year” he replied patting her on her head, knowing how much she hated being called little…  
They both looked to the clock tower waiting for the time to reach 9pm so that he could light the fuse. A page was standing behind him, holding a flaming torch ready to pass it to Lex.  
Suddenly off in the distance they heard the sound of a cannon blast  
“Is that part of your display Lena?” Lex asked   
Lena looked to where the cannon fired from which was over by the training grounds   
“No, the cannons are meant to fire at the end of the display not the beginning, something must be wrong it’s an alarm.”  
Lex turned to the page, “quick get to the bells and sound the alarm, go now..”  
Lena looked around fearfully, “all those people on the streets, it will be chaos if we do, and they might not even notice.”   
Lex nodded, “you are right, come with me” and grabbing her hand they rushed back into the Castle.

Lex shouted to the guards on duty “ Get to the gates and shut them, start at level three, go go go” the guards responded immediately rushing out into the crowds clearing a path..   
“Lena, get our swords I think we are going to need them, I will meet at the Bridge Gate, I will round up as many men as I can and meet you there”   
Lena grabbed her skirt and rushed to her brothers quarters, where she pulled his sword from its rack, and stopping by her own she threw her dress off, grabbed her chain mail, pulling it over her head, slipped some trousers on and her breastplate and taking her own sword she ran back out of the castle, collecting a couple of guards with her, who moved in front of her to clear a pathway. 

Moving through the second level she saw more guards making their way towards the Heroes Bridge.  
She could see the gateway open and men working hard to try and close the gates which seemed stuck somehow.   
Climbing the stairs of the Gate tower two at a time, she raced out onto the look out point where Lex was standing with a group of soldiers around him. He was using a telescope to peer down into the lower levels.   
“What do you see Lex”, she panted, passing him his sword which he took and attached to his waist, she could see he was wearing Palace guard armour, which he obviously borrowed.

“I am not sure, but it looks like there are fires burning in the training camps, and from what I can tell there is a large body of men moving through the farmlands in this direction” he passed her the telescope so she could see for herself.   
She looked through the eyeglass, panning across the farmlands where she saw for herself a large group of people moving swiftly through them, a number of them were on foot but she also saw some riders amongst them.  
“What the hell is going on” she asked 

“No bloody clue, but for some reason the outer gates are open as are these and they have been sabotaged and can’t yet be shut. I have guards mustering at this one, but I have no idea who or what is coming” Lex replied.  
“Sire, we have some men over the other side of the bridge signalling us” a soldier called out.  
“Well, what is the message” Lex asked curtly  
Lena looked to where the troopers on the other end of the Heroes gate were stationed, and she could see clearly men running around, arming themselves, looking over the walls behind them to whatever was coming.   
Suddenly she saw a man fall to the ground, and then another, and then a third.   
“They have archers” she shouted, Lex and the soldiers turning to look at the far gate.   
Taking the telescope from Lena, Lex looked at what was unfurling.   
He started to commentate “There is fighting now, I can our troops but can’t make out who they are fighting with.”   
“You men, get down to the gate and support our men, send one man back to round up as many other men as possible” Lena shouted.  
Lex continued “I think all of our men on the watchtower are down, Oh gods I can see…. Its Orcs, its Orcs” he yelled.

He passed the glasses to Lena, who gasped when she looked through seeing the ugly visage of an Orc, its black face covered in some paint markings, its mouth open wide screaming, a curved sword raised above its head, which he lowered towards her end of the bridge a feral smile on his face.   
Lex threw himself down the stairs to gate, shouting “GET THAT GATE SHUT NOW”   
Lena continued to watch seeing now massed ranks of Orcs starting to walk across the bridge.   
Grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows from the pile beside her, she slotted an arrow into the bow and took aim. The distance wasn’t out of her range, but Lena had only ever shot animals hunting or targets, never a living being. She muttered to herself, “these are animals, these are animals” as she pulled the bow taut, and taking deep breaths she aimed at the lead Orc, and let the arrow fly. It struck the Orc on its breast plate and bounced off harmlessly.   
Undeterred she took another arrow and fired again, this time it found its mark in the head of the same Orc who fell to the floor. 

She could hear Lex below ordering the troops downstairs to form up. 

Looking back towards the advancing Orcs she could now see them holding shields in front of them, to protect them from her.   
Two more soldiers appeared beside her, and she directed them to more bows, and three of them cocked them ready

“Wait for it” she said firmly “ Aim over the heads of the front row, we may get the ones behind…. Ready… Fire”   
Three arrows sped across the causeway, and by some sheer luck all three found their marks, and the Orcs paused. 

Lena looked over the top of the watchtower and could see the tips of pikes facing forward ready.   
Suddenly she heard a whoosh and she instinctively ducked as a number of arrows whizzed over her head, one of the troops was not so lucky, taking an arrow in his eye, he crumpled to floor beside Lena dead.

Lena felt bile rise in her throat looking at the young man dead before her, but knew she couldn’t be sick just yet, she had work to do. 

The other trooper gathered himself and kneeling alongside Lena, they looked at each other, aligned an arrow in their respective bows, and nodding to each other looked over the wall and let loose, without really aiming, hoping to cause a distraction and maybe slow the advancing Orcs down. 

Lex had lined up his troops four abreast as that was as many could safely fit and work in such a tight space. He was in front of his men, talking to them, encouraging them as to what they needed to do in the face of something out of their collective nightmares. 

Lena and the trooper were taking multiple pot shots at the Orcs, which was slowing them down to a slow pace, as they could only fit 3 abreast themselves, and using a shield wall meant their pace was limited.

More troopers arrived to Lena’s position and taking up bows the increased numbers started firing volley after volley towards those Orcs on the bridge. The increased numbers were making a difference as the Orcs were stalled.

Peering over the wall, Lena could see a disturbance in the ranks of Orcs on the bridge, it seemed that something was behind them, as a number of them were trying to turn. 

Suddenly she saw three riders dressed in black burst out from the rearmost rank of the Orcs and they barrelled their way through them breaking out into the open space ahead of them. 

Lena held her arm up to signal her archers to stop firing as she was trying to figure out who these new entrants were. 

The riders moved to the centre of the bridge, and two of them pulled up, and jumped off their horses, whilst the third continued on towards Lex and his troops, who were transfixed by what they were seeing. 

The two who had dismounted turned to face the Orcs who were now milling around unsure what was going on. 

Lex drew his sword as the third rider approached, “ Hold fast there, who are you?” 

The rider removed the cowl from his head revealing a young man with dark hair   
“I mean you no harm human, we are here to help against the Orc” 

“Stand your ground Sir, I say again, who are you?” Lex called out

The man smiled a grim smile “I am Kal-el of the Elves of Narl and my family and I are here to help” his voice was melodic but friendly 

Lex was dumfounded, first it was Orcs, and now Elves that had come of out of legend were in front of him. 

“Your family?” 

“Ahh yes my cousins are back there” Kal laughed, “they are about unleash what I believe you call hell on those Orcs”

Lena had not heard any of this, her view was transfixed on the two people who were stood still on the bridge facing the Orcs. 

The one on the left looked to the other and nodded. Lena watched as both removed their cowls, and Lena let out a gasp of surprise as she almost couldn’t believe what she saw.

The person on the left was clad in golden armour from head to foot and the one on the right was clad in silver. Lena had seen nothing like it before and like the   
rest of the troopers beside her were open mouthed with what they were seeing. 

The two armoured people started to run towards the Orcs who were now trying to back away, but were unable to do so due to those behind who were unaware of what was ahead and were pushing forward. 

The first rank of Orcs didn’t stand a chance, as in what looked a blur the two knights were cutting and hacking their way into the heart of the Orcish ranks. To Lena it looked the two were in some macabre dance, if one stabbed left the other stabbed right, if one stabbed high the other stabbed low, they moved around each never giving the Orcs a chance to wield a suitable defence. Bodies were falling all around them. 

The Orcs on the opposite watch tower were now looking down and started to fire on not just the knights but also their own men. 

Lena stood and shouted to the men beside her. “Fire at that watchtower, give those people some cover now” and leading the way she cocked her bow and fired across to the opposite tower. 

Along with her men they created a blizzard of arrows that either killed the Orc archers or at least kept their heads down. 

This was obviously noticed by the golden knight as they turned and waved their sword to Lena and her men, in an obvious show of thanks, before turning back and continuing their advance. 

By now Kal-el and Lex had formally introduced themselves and were watching the two knights stalk their way across and through the ranks of Orcs. It was fast turning into a rout, the sheer speed of bladework being employed amazed Lex. 

Laughing beside him Kal noticed Lex looking, “ Those two have been sword fighting together since they were born, there isn’t much that can stand against them. Shall we go and join them, I don’t want them to have all the fun and we need to clear your City, oh and by the way we have some of your kinsmen waiting for the Orcs in your training grounds, to give them a send off” 

Lex grinned, and turning to his men who had borne witness to the brutal assault, “Gentlemen, lets take back our City, Get these Orcish scum dead and gone, who’s with me?” he shouted out.

Receiving a cheer in response he turned to Kal, “ Lets go then, and once we are done I want to hear how you are here okay?” 

The two stepped forward , breaking into a run they and their troops cleared the bridge of Orcs in no time, and moved into the farmlands beyond to clear out the remaining Orcs.

Lena, after watching the two knights disappear beyond the far gate, and seeing her brother, the other newcomer and his troops following behind, sat on the hard cold stone of the watchtower, breathing deeply, trying to make sense of what she had seen and done. She felt cold, as the nervous tension she had been feeling fell away. A trooper provided her with an overcoat, and helped he down to the ground floor. 

She walked slowly across the bridge seeing the blood stained pathway and scattered swords and arrows that littered the bridge. She stood silently watching as other troops fresh from the Castle came past to aid in the clear out. 

Turning at the sound of her name she saw Jess running towards her. 

“My gods Lena what do you look like? Are you okay? Not hurt? Did you kill anyone? Jess’s words falling out faster than snow at Winters eve. 

“Jess, I look like horse shit, yes, no and yes… and I need a bath to get the stench of death out of me” 

“Right then your awesome highness lets get you cleaned up, and you can tell me all that happened. The crowds back there are saying we were attacked by Orcs of all things” 

“Well Jess they would be right, Orcs it was”


End file.
